Oblivious
by stargazer.doodle
Summary: 5 times One of the Avengers saw Bucky & Natasha's relationship and the 1 time they said something
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday evening in the Avengers tower; Steve and Sam had just finished their run; Tony was out on a date with Pepper; Clint was at his farm for the weekend; Wanda and Vision were sparring and training; Natasha was being cryptic and doesn't tell anyone what she's doing and Bucky was… well doing whatever he does when everyone's busy. Bucky moved into the tower along with everyone else after they all realised that the Sokovian Accords were not there to protect the people they were there to capture and experiment on physically and mentally enhances beings. Things were still a little ruff and awkward with some members of the team especially between Tony, Steve and Bucky.

Steve & Sam's POV

"Good run man" complimented Steve

"Very funny dude, again, I just do what you do only slower." Sam quipped

The two got in the lift laughing as Steve pressed the button for the lounge/hang out room.

"So, what do you think devil murder princess gets up to while were all busy?"

"Don't let Nat hear you call her that… she's a devil murder queen! Anyway I don't know, sometimes she like Fury with the whole her secrets have secrets thing. And to be honest I'm not about to face her wrath due to my curiosity. I am curious, though, as to what Bucky gets up to."

"I don't know man probably trying to sort through his mind, from what I've heard from Barton its dam Confusing!" Sam replied

The Two exited the lift laughing, when all of a sudden their breaths were cut off at the site in front of them. Bucky lay on the sofa with a James Bond movie playing on the TV in front of him asleep, however that is not what shocked them. It was the sleeping redhead that was wrapped up protectively in his grasp, she looked so weak, frail and small in his grasp.

"Mph!" Came the muffled response of Sam beside him

"Shhh" Steve fretted. He'd never seen the two of his Best friends look so calm, relaxed, and care free. Also if he wasn't mistaken Content.

With that he motioned to Sam that he was to stay quiet and that he was going to take photo. He got two steps in when … without even opening his eyes.

"Stephen Grant Rogers, if you either take a photo, wake her up or talk about this ever again I will not hold back in our next sparring session." Bucky whispered threateningly.

Steve went rigid and backed off very slowly and quietly out of the room.

"You to Wilson!" Bucky added.

 ***Next morning***

The Following Morning found the Avengers waking up to Bucky making them all breakfast as usual, he said it was his debt to them for letting him live there, they all told him it wasn't necessary but he did it anyway due to always being up early.

When Steve and Sam came in he sent them both cold harsh glares that got their message across pretty well _*remember what I said*_ but his face quickly transformed into a bright smile when Natasha walked into the room.

"Morning boys!" She nodded to them

"Barnes." she said, with a slight blush and smile on her face, which were hidden very well.

"Romanoff." Bucky replied still with a smile on his face, not hiding his emotions since he knew the boys know. But he quite quickly joined Natasha with her no emotions look on his face when everyone else walked in.

"So, how long do you thing they've been in a relationship underneath our noses!" Sam whispered between himself and Steve.

"I don't know man, their super spies and assassins, they're both very good liars and are hiding in very well.

With that they never spoke of it again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday, around 3 weeks since the incident and everyone had just got back from a mission. So as usual they all sat around watching a movie bundled in blankets. Tony had banned twilight to the dismay of Wanda but to the joy of everyone else. So they were introducing Steve, Bucky, Vision and Natasha to the Harry Potter series. They'd finished the first movie and halve way through the second everyone was dropping off to sleep amongst all the sofa's pillows blankets and beanbags. Everything was peaceful until…

"Нет! Больше не надо! Больно. Не бери ее от меня! Я хочу ее запомнить! Я всегда найду тебя своим маленьким пауком. Я принимаю любое наказание, которое вы даете мне, просто не навредите ей!"Came the shouting and screaming

(No! No more! It hurts. Don't take her from me! I want to remember her! I'll always find you my little spider. I'll accept any punishment you give to me just don't harm her.)

As soon as the screams started everyone was awake and alert. All accept one. Bucky was in the corner on a beanbag thrashing around, tears rolling down his face shouting and screaming angrily and pleadingly in Russian. Everyone turned to Nat, assuming she understood the Language.

"What's he saying?!"

"What's wrong with him?!"

"Is he ok?!"

"SHUT UP!" she snapped as she made her way over to him.

"No matter what he does don't say anything or do anything unless I say so!" she ordered sternly, they all agreed albeit begrudgingly.

So she gently shook him awake, when all of a sudden he shot up and had her pinned to the wall by her neck. She calmly held a hand up to the others, sensing that they were about to attack.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you either go by Bucky or Barnes. You are in the Avengers tower. It is the 24th of July 2017. The time is 1:43 AM. You fell asleep watching a movie called Harry Potter with your friends. My Name is Natalia Alianova Romanova, I go by Natasha Romanoff, Nat or Tasha. You're Safe here. You have not been cryogenically frozen since your last memory. You simply fell asleep." During her information fill in Bucky very slowly eased off till he was on the floor cradling his head.

Natasha held up a hand to Steve silently telling him to wait a minute. After precisely 53 seconds Bucky looked up.

"What happened? What did I do? Did I hurt anyone?" He pleaded

"Well…." Clint started but was quickly cut off by Nat sending him a cold harsh glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"No, you didn't." Nat answered

"Don't give me that, Nat, what did I do?"

"Nothing." She stated with fake confidence

"Clint, what did I do? Because Nat's obviously not going to tell me?!" Bucky switched tactics.

"Well… you kind of snapped awake and pinned Nat up against the wall by her neck." Clint provided bluntly.

"Look, James, I'm fine, you didn't hurt me! Its fine, I'm fine. Now go rest and let's forget about it!"

"No Nat, I could have hurt you or someone else!"

"But you didn't!"

"But I could have!"

"But you wouldn't have! You might have given one of us a bruise or two but you would have snapped out of it before you actually hurt someone!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes! I do! Because you aren't that person anymore! So stop arguing with me and go to your room!" Nat concluded. Much to the surprise of everyone he they started to head to his room.

"I'm Sorry!" he said as he passed nat.

"You never have to be sorry for these things James. Я люблю тебя, мой оловянный солдат. Спи спокойно, и не волнуйся, я не расскажу им о нас без тебя рядом со мной!"( I love you my tin soldier. Sleep well and don't worry i won't tell them about us without you by my side) with that he left with a smile on his face.

"Ok, so I don't know what happened between you and Winter Screamer over there but I have questions!" Tony broke the silence. "First of all, why was he screaming in a different language and what was he screaming? Second, how did you know what to say to get him to calm down? Thirdly, how come he let you call him James he threw knives at me last time I did that. And finally, what was with the whole mother thing by sending him to his room?!" Tony ranted, with everyone else nodding in agreement to the questions.

"First, He was screaming in Russian because he was having a flashback to one of the times he was brainwashed and back then if you didn't speak Russian unless told to do otherwise you were punished; as for what he was screaming I'm going to leave that up to him to tell you. Second, I knew how to calm him down as he was one of my instructors in the red room, we went on a mission together and he snapped, I had to calm him down before we were compromised, back then I knew what to say because the same things had to be said to me when I snapped. Thirdly, I called him James because it triggers him out of it, also it sparks recognition in it, making me seem like less of a threat. Finally, I told him to go to his room and rest like I was his mother because in incidents like this, once you snap out of it you are very confused and everything is easier if it is an order, plus he needed to rest as he was confused, so I sent him to sleep." She stated

"Ok, so that clears a lot up. But why wouldn't you tell him if he'd hurt you? And why did he want to know so badly?" Clint continued

"Because when you snap out of it you're confused and it gets worse if you know you've hurt someone. Also it was because I was the one who snapped him out of it so he assumed he'd hurt me" Nat answered.

"First answer makes sense, but the second one doesn't, Nat he was really concerned about you, like more than just he thinks he might have hurt you concerned. Tasha, what aren't you telling us?" Clint prodded.

"Nothing, I told you the truth!" Natasha lied. Clint gave her a look as if to say 'really'!

"Fine it's happened once before, when you were all out, he fractured my knee when he woke so he was probably just worried he'd done something like that again." Tasha lied again. This time everyone accepted it.

"Oh, ok, for a moment there I thought you and Barnes were in a relationship. But that's crazy, you're both emotional ice blocks." Tony quipped

"Right, were not going to talk about this any further, ok?" Natasha concluded. No-one objected

"Now all of you of to bed, mission reports in the morning." Nat stated

"But Nata….." Tony began to complain, but quickly shut up with one look from Natasha.

"Off to bed it is then" Tony complied

"Friday?" Nat asked

"Yes Miss Natasha?"

"Shut off all electronics in Tony's room and if he tries to leave his room before 6 AM tell him Natasha said no"

"Doing so now! Anything else Miss?"

"Yes please delete all video record of the chill out room from 1:30 up to now!"

"Deleting all footage in that time frame, Good night Miss Romanoff"

"Night Friday


	3. Chapter 3

In the tower it was an un-spoken rule that if Natasha was either dancing or singing in the training rooms, you do not enter and you act as if nothing ever happened. No matter who you are, you will regret it deeply. Once Tony stood and watched. One second she was doing a pirouette the next she had Tony laying on the floor with three broken ribs, a broken arm and a snapped collar bone. So when Clint woke up early this morning, he did not expect this…

It was 3:40 AM and Clint had just woken up from a nightmare about Loki being in his mind again and making him kill everyone, when this happened there was only one way to be able to sleep again. And that was beat the living daylights out of a punching bag.

As he headed down to the training room he thought about Laura and the kids. He wondered if they were safe at the farm. If Loki knew about them. And if Loki would make him do anything to them if he gained control of his mind again. He banished these thoughts from his head as he reached the training floor when he heard singing.

Мы были жертвами, заключенные нашего собственного ума.

Они украли нас и нас связаны с более чем связывает.

Эмоции были запрещены, слабость, которая не была принята.

Но потом я встретил вас и чувства не могут быть перехвачены.

(We were victims, prisoners of our own minds.

They stole us and bound us with more than binds.

Emotions were forbidden, a weakness that was not accepted.

But then i met you and out feelings could not be intercepted.)

It was Natasha, but he could not understand what she was saying. She sounded sad, he wanted so badly to go comfort her, but he knew he would not come out unscathed if he did. Just as he was about to turn around he heard another voice. It almost sounded like...

Да, мой милый, мой дорогой, которая является то, что они сделали.

Но вы, мои куклы, помогли более чем вы сказали.

Мой ум был лабиринт, один без конца.

Но вы сократить путь и дал мне с более чем другом.

(Yes my darling, my dear that's what they did.

But you, my doll, helped more than you have said.

My mind was a maze, one with no end.

But you cut a way out and gave me with more than a friend.)

It was Barnes! Ok he had to look now no matter the consequences. With that, he crept over to the viewing window and peeked through. They were dancing! It was ballet. They leapt, twirled and danced around the room, they never touched, but you could tell it was a dance for two. They were a picturesque scene of peace and belonging. He had never seen the two look so content. Then all of a sudden they broke down this invisible barrier between them and started doing some very impressive moves. Bucky lifting Natasha in the air and then she pirouetted on the palm of his hand. She then silently flipped off and the two did a spinning leap in the air to only be nose to nose with each other. Bucky then spun her into a dip as the song finished.

"Clint Francis Barton, I will let you get away with your little stunt for now as, if I were to injure you there would be questions later on. But I swear to god you pull this stint again I will take genuine pleasure in make sure there will be no chance of a Barton baby number four!" Natasha threatened

At that Clint stepped out into the open.

"How long did you know I was there?"

"Since the elevator reached this floor." She replied with a cold glare.

"Oh yea and Barton, you will not talk to anyone about this! Understood?" Bucky added

"Sir, yes, sir!" He replied

"Good because if you do, I will not hold back in our next sparring session!" Bucky added

Clint gulped audibly

"Understood!" he confirmed as the left them to their own.

"You didn't have to scare him that much! He knows better than to ignore an order from me. Just as you do." Natasha scolded playfully once Clint was out of earshot.

"Don't you know it! Anyway, I was simply making sure he understood, the threat was the same for Sam and Steve." He replied

"When did Sam and Steve find out?" She questioned

"About a month ago, we fell asleep on the sofa and they came home early from their run."

"Oh, James we're going to have to tell them soon!"

"I know, but I kind of want this to be ours for the moment, without the team acting different towards us. You know?"

"Yea I get it."

"I love you, мой маленький паук." (My little spider)

"And I you, Мой оловянный солдатик." (My tin soldier)

 ***Author Notes***

 **Please let me know how it is, im only 12 and quite new to this**


	4. Chapter 4

If anyone stumbled upon the team right now they would have laughed at the sight. This early Saturday afternoon found the Avengers team shopping in a local Walmart dressed in pyjamas/tracksuits. Most people would have thought they would just order food online or get someone to go get them food. But they couldn't be more wrong as they actually find shopping quite therapeutic and don't trust each other to get the right things that they want. So here they are with two trolleys between them plucking things off the shelves of the near empty store.

Tony was practically clearing out the protein bars and Alcohol because apparently that's all he needs to survive. Clint was getting about 6 boxes of Lucky charms. Thor was empting the store of the pop tarts. Steve and Bruce were walking round sensibly getting actual sensible food and apologising profusely to the store workers. Nat and Bucky were getting as much sweets as possible as it was a luxury they were never able to indulge. As they were paying and waiting for the other, because they always knew what they wanted but the others took ages, they noticed a shop across the street full of toys, but mainly:

Nerf guns

Nat turned to Bucky, Grinning like an imp

"What, what are you planning?" Bucky asked

"Look at the store across the road!" She giggled "Are you thinking the same thing as me?"

"Yup!"

10 minutes later found Bucky and Nat standing innocently waiting for the team back in Walmart. Unbeknownst to the team they had gotten 8 really rubbish Nerf pistols and a pack of twenty bullets for each person. While between the two of them they had a collection of high efficiency Nerf guns, ranging from rifle style ones, high impact ones to fast shooting ones and electric ones. For them individually they had 30 different guns and 2 thousand bullets – yeah they might have gone overboard, but it would be worth it…

When they got back to the tower they decided to do it tomorrow.

So at 7 'O'clock in the morning all the other 8 patrons of Avengers tower were woken up by JARVIS

"I've been told to wake you up now and to inform you to read to note on your bedside tables." With that everyone was reading their notes, as soon as they finished reading they were wide awake and scared half to death…

 ** _Dear (Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Thor)_**

 ** _The Battle starts in 1 hour, be prepared!_**

 ** _\- The Scary Soviet Assassins_**

Although there were no names, everyone knew who it was. With that everyone put on Black stealthy clothing, collected the Nerf pistols on their bedsides and loaded them up.

Tony's reaction: "Seriously, no coffee first?"

Steve's reaction: "Son of a gun, were doomed!"

Bruce's reaction: "This is going to end well!"

Clint's reaction: "S**t!"

Sam's reaction: "Jarvis what chances are there of me coming out unscathed?" "None, sir"

Wanda's reaction: "Uh-Oh!"

Vision's reaction: "They are something akin to children!"

Thor's reaction: "This Battle will be mighty! Mighty indeed!"

One hour later found the Avengers scared s**tless as they were yet to run into either Bucky or Nat but had been hit by them several times as the two wrote their names on their bullets. Another reason they are scared is because Natasha had hacked the intercom system and was playing a recording of her singing Tili Tili Bom ( watch?v=2MThQficvCY ). That was when hell broke loose…

"We've got them scared mindless!" Bucky giggled as he climbed back into the roof with Natasha, they were hiding in.

"Yup!" She giggled back

They passionately met lips when…

"Ok so this is awkward!" Came Clint's voice

Faster than he thought humanly possible he was pummelled by Nerf bullets

"Barton you're going to leave now!"

"Yup!"

30 minutes later everyone surrendered due to being 'bored' but everyone knew it was because even with foam bullets Bucky and Nat managed to give people bruises that would last weeks.

"Ok, you two have had your fun! We give up! We surrender! You re-instated our fear in you!" Tony shouted knowing the two could hear him.

"Thank you! That's all we wanted!" the two said in sync with each other from behind everyone making everyone scream as they didn't hear them.

As the team took in the sight of the two, covered in weaponry, Tony shouted.

"HOW COME YOU TWO GOT ALL THAT!" ALL WE GOT WERE PATHETIC PISTO-"He we was cut off as a bullet hit the back of his throat courtesy of Natasha.

"Right, no questions asked, got it!" He amended

-From that point onward everyone kept and extensive collection of bullets and Nerf guns in their rooms. Also No-one let Clint live it down that he couldn't shoot a nerf gun.

*Writers Comment*

Im sorry i haven't updated in a long time, i've just moved house and then i had to wait for the wifi to be set up and then school startedand it was just hecktic, but to make up for it i have a double edit ;)


	5. Chapter 5

It was 4AM when the mission alert woke everyone up. So half four found 10 groggy Avengers sitting in a quinjet being jealous of Steve, Bucky and Natasha because they can wake up and function properly at unhuman hours.

"Seriously, how can I be as alert as you guys are? Because I need to be alert or im going to drop out of the sky!" Tony complained.

"Well unless you want to feel like you're being ripped apart and set on fire, you're going to want to go without!" Steve replied bluntly

"OK then! Awkward!" Sam tried to amend

"What about you then Nat. Actually, I've just realised we don't know anything about you. So come on, what do you do to be so chipper in the morning. Were you one of those kids who rose before dawn so they could eat sweets, watch TV, that sort of thing." Tony pried

"I don't want scare you, you all need to be in your best mind-set for the mission. Sleepy and shell-shocked Avengers don't end well for any mission."

"Oh cut the c**p Nat, your exaggerating. Just tell us, I doubt it's that bad. I bet it's, what, abusive dad? Abusive mum? Neither, abusive orphanage life?"

"Natasha you don't have to tell him, you know that, right?" Bucky tried to intervene.

"So wait, Snowy cadet over here gets to know, but we don't!" Tony remarked, offended.

"Tony leave it. She doesn't owe you any kind of explan…!" Bucky started.

"Bucky you don't have to defend me, if Tony wants to know he can know, you can all know." Nat cut him off, slowly getting quieter as she continued.

"Yes! I win. Haha Barnes!" Tony boasted. But soon shut up with a glare from Steve, Wanda and Bucky. Soon enough everyone was silent, waiting for Nat to start. With that she slipped into her marble state of a blank face.

"When I was young my father worked for Hydra, but by the time he found out there true intentions he wanted to leave but it would have put us in danger, so he stayed." She took a breath, still portraying no emotion.

"When I was 3 years old my house was set on fire, I jumped out a window and survived, my parents weren't so lucky. A man called Ivan Petrovich saw me jump and thought I had gut. He walked over to me, said he was friend, said he was going to help. He seemed nice so I took his hand. As soon as we were away from the eyes of the public he put handcuffs and a blindfold on me and said if I screamed he would shoot me dead where I stood." Somehow her emotionless façade stood strong still.

"He took me to a facility called the red room and shoved me in a room with 50 other girls, I was the oldest." Her face was contoured with anger now.

"It took me 2 weeks! 2 weeks! For a 3 year old to develop a state of mind where all her senses are awake yet her mind was asleep. I would sit there eyes open knowing exactly what was going on around me yet would show no hint towards lack of sleep because I was too scared of what would happen if I did! Do you know why? Because on my first night, when I finally cried myself to sleep, they tested us and because I didn't sense anyone come in… Because I didn't sense anyone come in they gave me 100 whips to the back and if I made a noise they would add another 100 on top! I ended up getting 800 whips to the back that night!" She was shaking now. Oblivious to her teammates calls out to her.

"At the age of four I could speak 12 languages, had been forced to kill 407 people and could dance on knives for 36 hours straight! At the age of 8 my kill list had tripled, I could speak 54 languages, had the pain threshold of 54 hours in boiling point water with shredded skin from whips and didn't require sleep because they had injected me with super soldier serum at the age of 6, but not the diluted version Steve and Bucky had, no, it was a concentrated version, everything they can do I do 10 times faster or stronger or better!" She was screaming now and her teammates were beyond deathly worried for her.

"Nat, snap out of it!"

"Come on Nat we know you're in there!"

"Everyone be quiet!" They all shut up because now Nat was whispering sounding weaker than she ever has been.

"When I was 12 I was sterilised and I could speak every language under the sun. At 13 I was raped and I had lost track of the lives I was forced to take after 100,000. At 15 I was a master at seduction. 17 I was better then everyone at the red room in every form of spying, hacking, assassination, combat, espionage and weapon out there. At 18 I graduated and that's when they… they…" She kept getting caught up on that part.

"What's happening to her?"

"I don't know!" Everyone was really worried now until Tony spoke up.

"I know what this is it's a grade 10 panic attack, Pepper studied them because of mine."

"Right everyone be quiet I think I know how to break her out of this. It might seem cold and mean but it works ok?" Bucky cut in and met no argument

"Natalia Alianova Romanova, test subject 203567193, do you comply?" He stated

"I comply!" Natasha responded with a deadpan. As though nothing happened. Then came the tears.

"I did it again didn't i? Did I hurt anyone? Don't answer that! Just give me a minute!" With that the quinjet fell silent, until Nat looked up and met everyone's eyes.

"Nat I am so sorry I had no idea if I did I wouldn't have asked! If I can do anything just tell me!" Tony apologised profusely.

"Were all sorry Nat we should have respected you first decision to not tell us!" Steve added, whilst everyone else murmured in agreement and guilt. But no-one got a response she just looked down at her feet silently.

"Nat? You ok?" Bucky said. While Natasha stood up and began to walk to the piolet pit without a sound save for…

"I still don't sleep, I just sit there with my eyes closed until your all asleep then I walk around the tower checking for intruders…" She whispered, then swiftly left.

Soon enough they reached their destination and Natasha walked out looking completely refreshed with no trace of what just happened on her anywhere.

"Nat I just want to make sure you know how sorry I am!" Tony tried

"Look Tony its ok, really, no worries let's just not talk about it again ok?"

"OK." With that everyone left it and headed into the mission.

No-one said anything when Natasha wiped out half the enemy on her own, When Tony installed a sentry mode into Jarvis or when they would all tap or nudge each-other awake at movie nights until Natasha went up to her room. Especially no-one said anything about the show of affection Bucky showed Nat during the Quinjet ride, everyone was too busy to notice it anyway.

*Writers Comment*

Ok so the next chapter shouldn't be too far away, next chapter they tell everyone! ;) ;)


	6. Chapter 6

For the past 3 months the Avengers had been bored out of their minds! It had been really quiet lately with shield getting back into things, therefore taking loads of missions off of the Avengers. It was almost peaceful, but the Avengers don't like peaceful so in order to brighten up their days they started a prank war…

"CLLIIIINNNTT!" Tony screeched as he came thundering down the hallway. What he wasn't accounting for however was for everyone being on the other side of the door Clint led him through. So there Tony stood seething with anger… with bright, sparkling gold hair.

"What!? Now you match your suit." Clint replied cheekily, joining everyone else in fits of giggles.

"Wanda! Oh my god. HELP! HELP! Come on Wanda stay with me, stay with me!" Clint panicked, what happened, Wanda ifs laying in the kitchen surrounded by blood and a knife. He practically considered Wanda his daughter, she can't die she won't die. Wait a minute is that a note? He scrambled to pick it up.

 _*Turn around idiot!*_

Huh!? He thought as he turned aro…

 ** _*SPLAT*_**

"Oh Barton your children always were your weak point!" Said the cream pie splatting assailant.

"Nat?!" He said as he heard giggling. Wait… giggling?

"Wanda!" He spun around and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"You, missy, are grounded!" He admonished

"You can't ground me, im a fully grown woman!"

"I don't care, im grounding you!"

Eventually the prank war made its way all around the tower and everyone was involved. Everyone. It had stayed civil until Clint, Tony and Sam went too far, because some-one had to go too far.

"Hey Tony, Clint, Sam, what you making?" Nat said as she walked into the room.

"This is going to be so good!" Clint said as if he hadn't heard her.

"Yea, cap's not going know what hit him!" Tony exclaimed, still ignoring her.

"Uh, guys? Hello? Anyone going to respond?" Nat questioned.

"Do you think we should ask BW if she wants in? I mean her spy skills would be pretty useful to set this up?" Sam asked Clint and Tony. Totally ignoring her presence.

"GUYS, IM RIGHT HERE!" Nat exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Oh, hey Natalia, no need to shout. Jeeze!" Tony addressed her as if she was nothing, while she bristled at the name. No-one had called her that in ages, not since the red room.

"Well I wouldn't have shouted if you had heard me. Now what's this about getting Steve that you needed my help with? The boys looked confused at that.

"Oh she thought we meant _her._ Natalia why would we want _your_ help?!" Tony spat, addressing her with disgust.

"What do you mean? You said BW, as in, Black Widow and if you call me Natalia again, I will rip you to shreds!"

"Oh, no were talking about Beth, Beth Williams. She's even better than you at spying." That hit her hard. That's when the voice in her head spoke up.

 _'_ _They don't want you! They don't love you! Who could love a monster? Love is for children! Love is weakness! And they exploited you, they played you into protecting them, just to dump you out when they're done! You're too broken! You'll never be more than the monster the red room made you!'_

If that wasn't enough, just then a beautiful woman with long blonde hair walked in.

"Hey Beth how's it going?" Tony asked, shoving past Nat.

"Good thank you! Who's this?" The girl –Beth- inquired.

"Oh, _that,_ is Natalia, the person we said we thought you could beat in a fight!" Clint replied.

 _'_ _See, their kicking you out and replacing you, with her!"_ The voice chimed.

She couldn't take it anymore she stormed out with what dignity she had left. As soon as she was in the elevator she sunk to the ground.

 _"_ _You're weak. You are a child. You're not even a good enough spy to gain their love! No wonder they replaced you! You are nothing and you never will be. You are expendable. You are worthless!"_ Her demon jeered.

She was shaking on the floor now. She couldn't take it. She finally felt safe. Finally felt secure. Finally felt loved! It was all a lie. No-body loved her.

Little did she know her secret boyfriend had seen the whole ordeal and was biting the boys' heads off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You insufferable, Idiotic, arrogant twats! I don't care if it was a prank! I don't care if it was meant to be a joke! Her whole life she has been told she is expendable! Her whole life she has been told that her life in nothing, that she is worthless! And you three have just confirmed her worst fears! She finally felt safe with you lot! She finally felt loved! Like she had a family! And you just ripped that out from under her!" Bucky ranted furiously.

Tony, Clint, and Sam stood in fear of the man who caught them out. They had taken it too far and they knew it. Stupidly Tony spoke up.

"But she's a super spy we thought she would catch us out. Our acting was terrible. When she stormed out we thought she was going to plan her revenge."

During the argument they had attracted a crowd made up of all the avengers. At this point they were all looking at the three boys as if they were the stupidest beings on earth, to be honest they were, but at that several smacked their heads; namely the ones who had witnessed Tasha and Bucky's relationship; because that was the stupidest thing to say to the soviet boyfriend. It just sent him into a creaming stupor.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! SHE LETS HER GUARD DOWN AROUND YOU BECAUSE SHE FEELS SAFE! SHE WASN'T LOOKING FOR A LIE SO SHE DIDN'T FIND ONE! NOW YOU THREE HAVE UNTIL I CAN CALM MY GIRLRIEND DOWN TO EITHER COME UP WITH A WAY TO MAKE HER WANT FORGIVE YOU OR TO GET FAR AWAY ENOUGH THAT EITHER OF US CANT HURT YOU!" He finished by storming out of the room intent on fining his girlfriend.

~~~~~Back with the Avengers~~~~~

"You three really are idiots!" Wanda stated, even through her accent you could hear the disappointment.

"She's right!"

"Ditto"

"Twats"

Came everyone's response.

"Am I correct in hearing friend Bucky called Lady Natasha his girlfriend?" Thor inquired, being the first to catch on to the end of Bucky's rant.

"Holy shit, the ice blocks are dating! Crap! Were done for! Clint you take the quinjet to California! Sam you take the helicopter to my manor in England! I'll take my suit to New York! The rest of you tell us when it's safe!" With Tony's plan the three ran off to get to their designated vehicles. They knew that once Natasha confided to Bucky he would be filled with rage; they had no chance of surviving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1 week later_

-it's safe- Steve sent out the message

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1 ½ weeks later_

Tony, Clint and Sam cautiously entered the tower hoping that Bucky and Nat weren't too mad.

 ** _SPLAT_**

The boys quickly found themselves covered in hair and body dye. Purple for Clint; Red for Sam and Gold for Tony.

"You're lucky im not doing more in retaliation!" announced a pissed off Nat

Over the next couple of weeks the Avengers grew used to Bucky and Nat's relationship and how protective of each other they were.

Bucky and Nat were happy that they no-longer had to scramble back to their respective rooms in the morning before the others woke, or that they could now snuggle in each other's arms when it was a movie night. Bucky took personal pleasure in dragging Nat onto the dance floor when songs from the 40's came on. The team had never seen either of them so happy and content. None of them were very surprised when Bucky proposed the next year.


End file.
